<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devilishly Sweet Mini Levi by offbrandhange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793183">Devilishly Sweet Mini Levi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandhange/pseuds/offbrandhange'>offbrandhange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How does this work, Levi - Freeform, Oneshot, S4 levi, Short, attack on titan - Freeform, balls, light - Freeform, pls im new at this, scar levi, snk, so i can just tag whatever my heart desires?, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandhange/pseuds/offbrandhange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Levi have a son together, although, he likes to test your husband a lot. What happens when he calls him by his first name? // SOFT ONESHOT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devilishly Sweet Mini Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took one small word for chaos to erupt in your small, typically calm household.</p>
<p>“Levi?” Your child said with a growing smirk on their face, staring dead straight into your husbands eyes; it was a test of dominance.</p>
<p>You paused; your hands that were just viciously scrubbing the plate in order to make sure it was as clean as could be (because your husband was a clean freak!), were frozen in place. Your mind, however, was constantly repeating “oh shit.”</p>
<p>“What?” You could hear Levi breathe, “What did you just say?”</p>
<p>You turned your head to see an annoyed scowl on your husband’s face—which was a normal sight, but this time you knew something had prompted it.</p>
<p>Levi’s attention was no longer focused on the newspaper he had been skimming through; his reading glasses were farther down on his nose as his head tilted slightly forward looking at your child, eyebrows scrunched, and a slight vein popping out on his temple.</p>
<p>You saw your husband open his mouth to speak, but you quickly cut him off. You already knew what he was going to say; he has said it a million times before.</p>
<p>“You can’t spank him.”</p>
<p>Levi whipped his head in your direction, looking shocked.</p>
<p>“You heard what he—“</p>
<p>“I know.” You breathed, putting down the plate and drying your hands off quickly.</p>
<p>“Farlan, you know you can’t say that.” you cooed, and your son, Farlan, gave you an innocent look as you bent down to match his height.</p>
<p>“Okay mommy!” He cheered, hugging you suddenly.</p>
<p>As you accepted his embrace, you felt him snuggle into your arms. Your heart melted for a second, but only a second, because right after your mischievous son stuck his tongue out and let out a small, “plbbbhhh!!!”</p>
<p>“Farlan,” You sighed, lightly tapping his head. “I know you’re taunting your father.” His fluffy, raven colored hair bounced right back up after you petted it down.</p>
<p>“I’m not, mommy I swear!” He worriedly said, practically giving himself up.</p>
<p>“I heard you blow that raspberry at him.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Levi scoffed in the background. “If we just disciplined him—“</p>
<p>“I’m not spanking him.” You deadpanned, turning around to look at Levi, showing him you were serious.</p>
<p>He let out a little “tch” before averting his eyes, crossing his arms, and slouching in his chair. Apparently, you had two kids to take care of.</p>
<p>You thought it would be over then, but it wasn’t; Farlan copied his dad’s infamous “tch,” and you watched as Levi whipped his head towards yours to meet your gaze.</p>
<p>You tried to suppress a laugh before saying, “Will the two of you just stop? Farlan, don’t be mean to your father.”</p>
<p>And then your son took a deep breath, paused for a moment, and looked you in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Daddy only has one eyeball.” </p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, you heard the screech of Levi’s wooden chair push out, and you booked it, carrying Farlan with you. Your toddler’s arms were flailing in your embrace, screaming excitedly, all while you were running for dear life.</p>
<p>“Stop running!” Levi shouted behind you, slowly catching up.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen what you’ve done to Eren, I’m not letting you spank my kid!” You yelled back, turning the corner to find safety in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Farlan was giggling endlessly, enjoying the amount of attention he was getting. He didn’t usually get much from Levi due to how busy he was, so he would often make little jabs. That, and he inherited the same territorial personality as his father; he liked challenging your husband constantly, trying to get you to pick his side. You fell for it a lot admittedly, he was a devilishly sweet mini Levi; how couldn’t you?</p>
<p>You heard a small knock on the bathroom door, and then your husband's voice a second later. Muffled, he spoke. “Y/N. Let me in”</p>
<p>“Are you calm?” You questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>You unlocked the door and peeped out the crack slightly; and to your dismay, Levi ripped the door open, threw you over his shoulder, and walked away.</p>
<p>“You’re not getting your mother back.” He stated, continuing his pace.</p>
<p>“Mommy!” Farlan said, dragging out the letter m, following slowly behind the two of you.</p>
<p>You let out a heartfelt laugh, and you knew Levi was smiling too; moments like these made you glad the two of you fought for your freedom and peace.</p>
<p>Your house may not have been calm like it usually was; but you were thankful for the happiness you could finally enjoy, even if it was sometimes chaotic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>